hhfandomcom-20200215-history
Marian Moses
right|300px|thumb|Picture of Marian Moses Marian Moses born Marian McCargo ((March 18, 1932 (Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania) - April 7, 2004 (Santa Monica, California)) was an American actress who was originally a tennis champ. She would appear in several films and television shows, including making a guest appearance in one episode of the 1960s sitcom, Hogan's Heroes. Born in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, McCargo would attend Boston's West Hill College. In 1949 she achieved the Number 3 ranking in girls' tennis for the Middle States region. But, reports that she won the Wightman Cup and defeated "Mo" Connolly at Forest Hills in 1950 appear to be incorrect. In 1950, Connelly lost to second-seeded Doris Hart at Forest Hills. A review of Wightman Cup rosters shows no Marian McCargo or Marian Moses. The following year she would marry Richard Cantrell Moses, who later became an advertising executive in Los Angeles. They would have four sons, Graham Moses, actor William R. Moses, director Harry Moses, and actor Rick Moses. Not too long her marriage, Marian would retire from tennis and would take up acting. She would appear on television as a supporting actress in such popular television shows as Perry Mason, Hawaii Five-O, Hogan's Heroes, Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea, Mannix and The Man from U.N.C.L.E.. She would make her film debut in the 1966 crime comedy Dead Heat on a Merry-Go-Round. She would later appear in such films as Buona Sera, Mrs. Campbell, The Undefeated and Doctors' Wives. She would later become known for her role as Harriet Roberts on the nighttime soap opera Falcon Crest. In her earlier appearances she would be credited as Marian Moses. She divorced Moses in 1963. In 1970, she married California Congressman Alphonzo E. Bell, Jr., a widower with three sons of his own. McCargo retired from acting to become a political wife. Using the married name Marian McCargo Bell, she was politically active during his eight-term congressional career and campaigned for her husband, including during his unsuccessful bid for the U.S. Senate in 1976. She died of pancreatic cancer in 2004 in Santa Monica, California. Filmography * Dead Heat on a Merry-Go-Round (1966) (as Marian Moses) * Buona Sera, Mrs. Campbell (1968) (as Marian Moses) * The Best Years (1969) (TV) (as Marian Moses) * The Undefeated (1969) (as Marian Moses) * Doctors' Wives (1971) * Falling in Love Again (1980) * The Telemarketers: 36 Hrs (2009) (V) Most Notable TV Guest Appearances * Falcon Crest playing "Harriet Roberts" (as Marian McCargo Bell) in episode: "The Cataclysm" (episode # 5.29) 22 May 1986 * Falcon Crest playing "Harriet Roberts" (as Marian McCargo Bell) in episode: "Consumed" (episode # 5.27) 9 May 1966 * Falcon Crest playing "Harriet Roberts" (as Marian McCargo Bell) in episode: "Cease and Desist" (episode # 5.26) 2 May 1986 * Falcon Crest playing "Harriet Roberts" (as Marian McCargo Bell) in episode: "Shattered Dreams'' (epsidoe # 5.17) 31 January 1986 * Falcon Crest playing "Harriet Roberts" (as Marian McCargo Bell) in episode: "Conundrum" (episode # 5.14) 10 January 1986 * Falcon Crest playing "Harriet Roberts" (as Marian McCargo Bell) in episode: "False Hope" (episode # 5.12) 20 December 1986 * James at 16 playing "Mrs. Huffton" in episode: "Friends"(episode # 1.2) 27 October 1977 * World Wide Mystery playing "Connie" in episode: "The Death Volley" 27 January 1975 * Marcus Welby, M.D. playing "Nurse" in episode: "The Comeback" (episode # 5.14) 1 January 1974 * Search playing "Mrs. Mai Tsu Kuo" in episode: "The Gold Machine" (episode # 1.11) 20 December 1972 * Banyon playing "Mrs. Sinclair" in episode: "The Lady Killer" (episode #1.12) 8 December 1972 * Owen Marshall: Counselor at Law playing "Marion Lerman" in episode: "Legacy of Fear" (episode # 1.1) 16 September 1972 * Hawaii Five-O playing "Claire Cunningham" in episode: "The Gunrunner" (episode # 3.20) 10 February 1971 * Mannix playing "Laura Emory" in episode: "Walk with a Dead Man" (episode # 3.15) 10 January 1970 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Colonel Karla Hoffman" (as Marian Moses) in episode: "The Ultimate Weapon" (episode # 3.28) 16 March 1968 * Mannix playing "Martha Pierson" (as Marian Moses) in episode: "Skid Marks on a Dry Run" (episode # 1.2) 23 September 1967 * Gomer Pyle, U.S.M.C. playing "Leslie Forbes" (as Marion Moses) in episode: The Recruiting Poster" (episode # 4.2) 15 September 1967 * The Virginian playing "May Keets" (as Marian Moses) in episode: "The Gauntlet" (episode # 5.20) 8 February 1967 * Bob Hope Presents the Chrysler Theatre playing "Martha Holloway" (as Marian Moses) in episode: "Holloway's Daughters" (episode # 3.19) 11 May 1966 * Laredo playing "Letty Willburn" (as Marian Moses) in episode: "It's the End of the Road, Stanley" (episode # 1.24) 10 March 1966 * Daktari playing "Dr. Teresa Warren" (as Marian Moses) in episode: "Leopard of Madla George" (episode #1.6) 15 February 1966 * Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea playing "Karyl" (as Marian Moses) in episode: "Graveyard of Fear" (episode # 2.19) 30 January 1966 * Perry Mason playing "Louise Selff"(as Marion Moses) in episode: "The Case of the Wrathful Wraith" (episode # 9.9) 7 November 1965 * The Man from U.N.C.L.E. playing "Madame Alceste Streigau, aka Dr. Egret"(as Marian Moses) in episode: "The Girls of Nazarone Affair" (episode # 1.28) 12 April 1965 * Perry Mason playing "Sibyll Pollard"(as Marion Moses) in episode: "The Case of the Latent Lover" (episode # 8.11) 3 December 1964 * The Rogues playing "Jeannine" (as Marian Moses) in episode: Viva Diaz! (episode # 1.4) 4 October 1964 * The Greatest Show on Earth playing "Mrs. Kelly" (as Marion Moses) in episode: "Uncaged" (episode # 1.7) 29 October 1963 External Links * Wikipedia Bio * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * Marian Moses at Internet Movie Database Moses, Marian Moses, Marian Moses, Marian Moses, Marian Moses, Marian Moses, Marian Moses, Marian